Is It Worth Fighting?
by Dreamer.dancer13
Summary: I knew I was going to die someday, but not here and not now. He was going to kill me, I knew that from the moment we laid eyes on each other, he would be the one to end my life. But a part of me still can't and won't stop loving him... Cato/OC
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day that twenty-four lives will end. Today was the day of the Reaping of all twelve districts. Today was the day The Hunger Games begin. Ever since the uprising of District thirteen, the Capitol has taken it upon themselves to create these bloodbath games. Each district must submit one female and male tribute to compete in the arena and fight to the death; the last one standing is the winner.

When did the human race become so sadistic?

I let the waves of District four laps at my feet as I stand on the beach of my home. District four, the fishing district of the Capitol. If it weren't for the Capitol and their constant reminder that they're letting us live, I would've been enjoying my life here. I can't though, knowing that each year twenty-four families are destroyed because we simply can't forget something that happened in the past.

I brush my chestnut brown hair over my shoulder and push my bangs out of my face. I close my eyes and sigh in content as the warm sun bathes me. I'm slightly tan from working at the docks to help support my family. Even though both my parents make enough, I still feel responsible to help support our family. My hair stops right below my shoulders and is in constant waves, like the sea as my father says. I'm tall, standing a good 5'10 which helps me every now and then.

I looked up at the sun and knew I had to getting home soon to prepare for the Reaping. I trudged home slowly; wanting to take my time, knowing what would happen in about an hour terrified me. Even though not one of my friends had been Reaped, there is still that feeling in my heart that their name will be called and if that happened, I would lose myself. What's worse that if one of my siblings was called, I would die.

I have two younger siblings, Faye and Aaric, twins. They're both thirteen and the possibility of them being chosen is very slim, but I still couldn't help but fear for their lives.

I made my way up the steps of our small home. I went into my room to prepare. On my bed was a dress my mother had laid out for me. It was a simply white sun dress that stopped right below the knee. A pair of matching sandals was at my bed side. I showered and French braided my hair, I brushed my hair back with a hair clip my grandmother gave to me before she passed.

I looked in the mirror, just staring, until the alarm that the Reaping was about to begin rang. I inhaled and exhaled as a knock on my door distracted me.

My father pokes his head in, "Are you ready?"

"No," I answer truthfully, my voice slightly shaking. I was scared, but so was everyone else in my district.

My father made his way into my room and stood with my in front of the mirror and put his hands on my shoulders. "You look beautiful," he compliments. All I can do is nod. "We need go," I nod again and let him steer me away from the mirror. I wanted to scream, I didn't want to go.

I feared for the lives of my friends, my family and myself. I hoped and prayed that the odds were in my favor today. But then again, fate can sometimes be cruel and unforgiving.

My mother, brother and sister were already waiting out front for us. Together we made our way to the town square, not talking, but enjoying our moment together as a family. My siblings and I were taken to go sign in. The little prick stung a bit but I ignored the pain. I was then pushed over to my age group with the other girls. I tried to find my family, but could barely see over the dozens of heads.

A door opening from the Justice Hall caught everyone's attention. I swear the Capitol comes up with the most ridiculous fashions just to embarrass people. Our escort, Ava Savalor, was dressed in a bright teal dress with sequins everywhere that shined every time she moved. Her face was pale but that didn't stop her from drowning it in makeup. Her eyes were painted a lime green and her eyelashes were extended and colored; to top it off her lips were painted a deep red. All in all, she looked horrible.

"Hello my lovelies," she said into the microphone, her Capitol accent rang throughout the square. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor," she squealed a little in delight. I wanted to groan and throw up. It was people like her that made me sick. The Capitol is sick and twisted in making children do these games, and they need to get better fashion, just throwing that out there too.

"Now, before we begin, we have something special for all of you, all the way from the Capitol," she pointed over the giant screen.

It was about how District thirteen rebelled and what the Capitol did to stop them and as punishment every year we have to contribute one male and female to fight to the death. They play this every year. And every year, it makes me hate them even more.

Ava began clapping but when no one else did she stopped. She cleared her throat and spoke into the microphone, "Well then, I say it's time to begin. As usual we will start with the ladies."

My heart was accelerating; I felt lightheaded and wanted so desperately to pass out. Everywhere around me, people were holding their breaths in anticipation and I was among them. At that moment, I tried finding my family again and finally found my mother. We locked eyes and I could see fear in hers and I'm pretty sure she saw the same exact emotion in mine.

Ava reached into the bowl with every girls name in it. She hesitated in picking which slip of paper and I think she was doing it on purpose. When she finally picked one, I was beginning to sweat and shake. She walked over the microphone and unfolded the slip. All the girls around me were holding hands and silently praying that it isn't going to be their names called.

"Analee Damsen,"

My life ended here.


	2. Chapter 2

I wanted to run away. I wanted to run away and never look back. It's always been my biggest nightmare to apart of the Capitols sick twisted games, now it's my reality. Every girl around me seemed to make a path for me, or they just didn't want to be near me. I took a few hesitant steps forward, my head bowed down. I didn't want to look up and see my family's scared faces. From the corner of my eyes I saw two peace keepers escorting me up to the podium.

"Come on dearie," I heard Ava say as she reached for my hand to pull me up. Without knowing it, I let her lead me to her side; I didn't even feel her moving me.

"Let's have applause for our female tribute this year!" no one clapped, no one moved, no one dared to breath. Ava cleared her throat and turned to me, "Would you like to say a few words my dear?"

_Someone please save me._

I wanted to scream and run into my mother's arms and cry my heart out. But I couldn't let anyone see how scared I truly was. These Games were all about how strong and tough each tribute is. If I wanted to survive, I would have to put up a worthy act.

I bowed my head and stepped away from the microphone.

"No? Well then, onto the male tribute then," she said in a very cheery, ecstatic voice.

I looked into the crowd of boys. I could see in their eyes how terrified they were. I didn't blame them, I knew how they felt. I searched through the mass of people and finally found them. My family was holding each other and crying. The twins had fresh streams of tears running down their faces. Even though they are young, they fully know what just happened. My mother tried to comfort them even though she was trying to comfort herself. My father's eyes were glistened, though no tears fell. If my mother could not put on a brave face, my father would be that face. In his eyes, I could see how broken he was and how broken he's about to become. I would be too if I were about to lose a daughter.

I was too lost in my own world to hear the male tribute's name called out. But Ava called again and this time I heard clearly.

"Bryce Ridon!"

I felt cold and numb. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't.

But it was happening and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

I saw Bryce make his way to the stage. Like myself, trying not to show any fear in his eyes; but I knew the truth. The fear was there in his blue eyes, I could see.

"Let's have a round of applause for this year's tributes!" Ava screeched into the microphone again. And again no one did anything; no one applauded or even looked up.

I wanted to scream at them, every single one of them. Begging them to do something, anything that could help us. But no one did anything. Soon we were taken away from the stage and put into separate rooms. I waited for my family to come and soon enough they all barged through the door. The twins were the first to cling to me. They latched onto my legs so tight that I nearly lost my balance. I could feel the tears streaking my legs.

I pried them off and bent down to their level, looking them both straight in the eyes.

"You will come back sissy," Faye cried, "you have to." I pulled her into a hug and let her sob into my shoulder. I smoothed her hair down.

"I promise I'll come back but you have to do something for me while I'm gone," I pulled her away so I could look at her in the eyes. "You have to be brave for me, for mom, for dad and for Aaric; can you do that for me?" she nodded and wiped away the tears in her eyes.

"And Aaric, promise me that you'll take care of Faye until I get back?" he nodded but stayed silent. "Good boy," I smiled and gave him a quick hug as I now turned to my parents.

My mom pulled me to her instantly, hugging the life out of me. I hugged her back just as tight and the tears I had tried so hard to keep from falling finally fell.

"Listen to me," she pulled me away to look her in the eyes. "You have to be strong, stronger then you've ever been. Analee, I know you can win this, I know you can. You're one of the strongest persons I know. Whatever you do, do not back down and runaway. Show the Capital how strong you truly are."

"I will," I choked out. She gave me one final hug before she took the twins and left me alone with my father.

"Analee," he whispered.

That was all it took. I ran into his arms and hugged him so hard I think I broke a rib or two. He held me just as tightly though, and that's all I needed.

"Your mother's right. You are one of the strongest people that I have ever met. You fight; you fight not for the honor but with your heart. And that's what makes you better than the rest of those killers."

I cringed. In less than two weeks I'll be in the arena with those killers.

"I'm not sure I can do this dad,"

"I know you can, and so does everyone else."

The peacekeepers came in then and took him away. Before he was dragged out though, I heard him shout "I love you," and I cried more.

They were all so sure I was going to come back. I'm not so sure I will be though. I know I'm going to die, but at least my death will be quick.


End file.
